Southern Charm
by lovinracin09
Summary: A famous American comes to Hogwarts to shake things up. She’s blown everyone away when they discover she’s nice to Malfoy and he’s nice back. Voldemort won’t let the trio have a normal year either especially with such a fresh pretty face becoming closer a


Southern Charm

By lovinracin09

Summary- A famous American comes to Hogwarts to shake things up. She's blown everyone away when they discover she's nice to Malfoy and he's nice back. Voldemort won't let the trio have a normal year either especially with such a fresh pretty face becoming closer and closer to Harry.

Chapter 1- All Jacked Up

To say Bianca Moore was nervous would have been the understatement of the year. This from a world famous singer and actress who had sang in front of crowds of a hundred thousand and more. She had put her face on the small and big screen in front of millions of people, sold millions of records. She had gotten glamorous modeling contracts and even had her own accessories contract called Bianca's Apparel with clothes, makeup, jewelry, and perfumes.

Why was she scared? She had taken the world by storm and was a media darling with her soft Southern accent and sexy girl next door looks. Her hair was a soft shimmery blonde, lightened by work outside, a body that looked like it was designed by NASA ( or so the Victoria Secret Agency said) and sparkling blue eyes that in just the right light looked slightly purple.

However this girl was terrified. You see she was a witch, up until her parents death she had been home schooled. Now in control of the entire Moore estate she was one of the richest people in the world. Now, she would finally be with people her own age where she wouldn't have to hide what she could do. She was excited to find out she was magical but she thought she could never be accepted.

For the rest of the year though she was normal. She took one last look around her spacious bedroom to make sure she didn't leave anything, and then walked towards a pot in the center of the room. She braced herself, grabbed her Puggle, named Daisy, and touched the metal handle.

She landed in England, Platform 9 and ¾ to be exact. She glanced furtively around her hoping to get on the train without being noticed. She looked around the platform. She had no problem recognizing it; her dad had brought her here when she was little so she could see all the people just like her who had magic. She remembered one thing he told her, earlier in the year when she first found out she could do magic, she told her father she had felt alone. When he led her through the barrier he told her, "You see Bianca we're not as alone as you think."

Bianca shook herself out of her daydream. She was a bit early and she quickly grabbed her trunk and lifted it onto the train. She went to the back of the train where she thought she wouldn't be bothered. She sighed as she sat down finally resting her feet. She decided she severely hated whoever invented Trans-Atlantic portkeys which were no picnic to take. Add that to landing flat on her back she had a right to complain. She quickly conjured a pillow and blanket and fell asleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all excited to begin their sixth year at Hogwarts. They had spent their summer at Grimmauld Place, Remus and Harry becoming closer after Sirius' death. They said their goodbyes on the platform and looking at each other they took a deep breath and stepped onto the train. It was 10:52am and they searched in vain for a compartment. At last at the very back of the train they found a compartment, only one person was in it and she was fast asleep.

Hermione and Harry tiptoed into the compartment but Ron, unaware that anyone was in there, came walking in still yelling at the first year that had bumped into him. "You better hope that I don't see you again!"

"Ronald! Hush! Someone is sleeping in here." Said Hermione in a furious whisper.

Bianca began to stir under the blanket; she had woken up when the red head began to yell in the hallway. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Correction, someone was sleeping in here."

Hermione sat down next to Bianca. "Oh I'm sorry about him. My name is Hermione Granger. The noisy redhead is Ron Weasley." She stopped the introductions there because she assumed that she would know who Harry was.

"Honey, I think you forgot a part of your group here Hermione." She said pointing to Harry in the corner. They all looked taken aback.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" asked Hermione shocked.

Harry on the other hand was smiling. "The name's Harry and you are?" he asked walking towards her and shaking her hand.

She smiled back and took his hand. "Bianca Moore, It's nice to meet y'all. This is my first year here."

Now it was Ron's turn to act surprised. "You're a first year! Harry, mate, we must go to America."

"I'm not a first year Ron; I said this is my first year **here** not that I'm a first year." Bianca said with a smile.

"Bianca I think you need to lie down, you look terrible." She said pushing her slightly so she would lie down.

"That's lovely to say to someone you just met 'Mione." Said Harry with a smile.

Bianca smiled as she looked at him. Harry's stomach flip flopped as she smiled. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the compartment door as it opened noisily. Two Indian girls and a white girl with brown hair.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione OH MY GOD!" they yelled in unison.

Bianca grabbed her head at their shrieking. "Geez, for all that's holy, do not scream." She yelled holding her head trying to sit up.

"Parvati, Padma, Lavender. Please be quiet!" Said Hermione in a quiet voice. "Now what are you screaming at?"

The girls looked at Hermione like she was an idiot. "Hermione! I thought you were supposed to be smart!" said Padma.

"That is Bianca Moore! She's like the best actress—"

"singer-" interrupted Lavender.

"And model ever!" finished Parvati. The girls ran over to Bianca where she was leaning against the wall.

"She's not feeling too well right now, maybe you should come back later." Said Harry touching Padma on the shoulder.

"Oh my god! You still look so pretty even if you don't feel well. How do you do it?" asked Lavender. They all leaned towards her.

"Water and lots of sleep. What can I help you with?" she said knowing the quickest way to get rid of slightly crazed fans was to pacify them.

"Do you mind if we get your autograph?" they asked breathlessly.

Bianca nodded, "What would you like me to sign?" she asked weakly.

They squealed then looked crestfallen. "Oh, we don't have anything for you to sign!" they said.

Bianca gave them a faint smile. "Well you know where I am."

The girls squealed and ran out of the compartment. Bianca looked at the half-open glass door and smiled.

"No matter what continent there is always slightly obsessed people." Said Ron ruefully, going to shut the door.

Bianca grabbed her wand, put it to her head, and whispered a few words and they all felt a rush of air and Bianca sat up straighter. "That is so much better."

Bianca sat up and flashed them a smile. She shook her hair out of the pony tail it was in it cascaded down her back like blonde waves. Ron and Harry caught their breath while Hermione rolled her eyes. Bianca was just looking at the three of them and was about to say something when someone caught her eye. She looked outside and there was a crowd outside their compartment.

"Perhaps I should have told them to keep this quiet." Said Bianca. The sudden flashing of a camera blinded them for a second, and then Harry decided to take action.

"Okay, everyone go away!" he yelled walking outside shooing people away. "You guys can talk to her later, for now peace and quiet, please." He said running off the last of the stragglers. He walked back into the compartment.

"Thanks Harry." Said Bianca flashing him another vivacious smile.

Harry looked at her with a grin. "I had Ron and 'Mione to do it for me, it's only fair I should do it for you." Harry stood there to make sure no one came in.

Hermione stood up and cast a few spells on the door. "There now no one can get in unless we want them too." She said sitting down beside Ron. "So Bianca what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Bianca took a deep breath and braced herself for the interrogation. "My parents both died over the summer, since my mom home schooled me so I could continue with my career; I decided to finish my education at Hogwarts.

Harry nodded looking at the beautiful girl in front of him; he saw the tears she was suppressing in her lilac eyes when she locked eyes with him.

"My parents were great people, I'm glad I had a chance to know them. Some people don't even get that chance, so I'm one of the lucky ones." She said, she glanced at Harry and he instantly knew she knew who he was but didn't show it. He resolved the second they were alone together that he would ask her about it. For now, they all enjoyed each other's company, asking far less personal questions about Bianca and her success.

Thanks to Hermione's locking charm no one was able to get in except Neville and Luna. Eventually they kicked the boys out as they changed into their uniforms in the compartment while the guys waited taking a few sneak peeks through a small corner of the door that had missed Hermione's spell. When the girls were done they switched doing exactly what the boys had done peeking through the glass.

When they all finished they went back inside sitting in a comfortable silence with Luna laying her head on Neville's lap and Ron and Hermione inching closer and closer but jumping back whenever they heard a noise. Bianca lay on the floor of the compartment idly flipping the pages of the Quibbler. Harry sat by the window looking out into the foggy countryside.

They reached Hogwarts at 7:15 just as the sun was setting into the dense fog that surrounded the magnificent castle. Before Bianca stepped off the train, Harry grabbed her arm and held her back. She looked back at him with confusion but he motioned for her to wait. Bianca caught her breath as the setting sun refracted over the fog and set Hogwarts ablaze with color. Every window shined brightly as if the castle itself was alive and showing off for the new students and the mischievous returning ones that she had known for so long. Bianca looked back at Harry who had his arms encircled around her waist holding her close. The harsh whistle of the train sung and broke their reverie and they jumped off the train and ran to the remaining carriage their friends had held for them.

"What took you two so long?" asked Neville with a casual smile obviously noticing the chemistry between the two.

Bianca smiled noticing none of the suggestion in Neville's voice. "Harry was just showing me the castle, and I'm glad he did it was beautiful." She said flashing Neville and Harry a megawatt smile. She flipped her hair and settled into the musty seat. They rattled up to the castle in silence.

As they walked in to Hogwarts Bianca's head snapped her head up and she pulled Harry back outside. Right where they would have been standing was a huge splash of paint.

"Thanks," said Harry breathlessly. He didn't fancy having black paint all over himself.

"Peeves!" came an echoing cry across the Entrance. Professor McGonagall came running outside. She quickly banished Peeves to Slytherin Common Room. Mostly because of her Gryffindor pride but Severus had been unbearable this summer and she really wanted to piss him off.

"In! Quickly, the Sorting is about to start." She ushered all the remaining students into the Great Hall. For the rest of the evening it seemed that everyone was touched by magic of another school year. The glowing faces of his beloved students would be forever etched in Albus Dumbledore's mind.


End file.
